<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>jealousy by 0Tiberius0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501828">jealousy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Tiberius0/pseuds/0Tiberius0'>0Tiberius0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IZONE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Tiberius0/pseuds/0Tiberius0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yena and yuri have spent their whole lives together. so when one day a boy confesses his love for yuri, what will happen? yena's not used to sharing her best friend and seeks comfort from their routine. yena knew that she should’ve been happy for her best friend, so why does she feel so sour inside? </p><p> </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Yena/Jo Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>choi yena and jo yuri have always been glued to each other. if one girl was present, it wouldn’t be unusual to find the other stuck to their side, or a small distance away. it also didn’t help the fact that said girls, lived right next door to each other. countless times they would fight and bicker over who would come sleepover at whose house with a game of rock paper scissors. (yuri always seemed to win)</p><p>despite the two year age gap, they enjoyed each other’s company. whether it be yena treating yuri out to some ice cream, or one of those days they just spent cuddling indoors all day watching movies, (yena liked being little spooned sometimes regardless of the younger girl’s teasing). </p><p>so when yuri gets confessed to, yena should be happy for her best friend right? yena thought that she would be happy for the younger, so what are these odd feelings in her chest?  </p><p> </p><p>BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP</p><p>“yena will you turn that OFF!” a muffled yell could be heard through the closed door. </p><p>yena groaned as she rolled over and slapped her alarm clock. she hated waking up early, and school, that too. </p><p>she rolled out of bed, slumping to the floor with a loud thump. a habit that she has made ever since she was a young child. yuri always scolded the older when she was caught doing this, “YA! what if you lose even more of the few brain cells you already have, we can’t spare any more!” </p><p>yena smiled softly to herself at the thought of yuri scolding her. she got ready for school, brushing her teeth, tying her hair into the usual ponytail and dressed herself.</p><p>“goodbye oppa i’m leaving!” she shouted out halfway through the door with a small piece of bread in her mouth. </p><p>a dark head of hair popped out behind a door, “bye yena have a good day at school!” </p><p>yena made her way across the yard to yuri’s house. the younger always had a habit of waking up late. she walked up the steps and knocked on the door, studying the wood she has looked at so many times. </p><p>the door opened up, revealing a face similar to the younger girl that yena has grown to love. </p><p>“good morning mrs. jo, is yuri ready yet?” yena asked, rocking on the back of her heels. </p><p>“you know how that girl is yena, you can go on up and wait for her in her room darling.” mrs. jo stepped to the side letting her in. </p><p>yena smiled and bowed slightly, making her way up the stairs she’s grown so accustomed to. yena could hear music softly playing from yuri’s room. she pushed the door open softly to see the younger girl twirling around her room. she stopped and stared, wanting to burn this into her memory forever. </p><p>yuri stopped dancing and turned to look at yena.</p><p> “yena-ya! how long have you been standing there!” smile gracing the younger’s lips. </p><p>“YA! hurry up and get ready you’re going to make us late!” yena exclaimed, making her way to the bed and sitting down. she watched the hamster-like girl rush around her room to get ready. </p><p>it must’ve taken longer than she expected, as yena was abruptly woken up from her dreams to a kiss on the cheek. she opened her eyes to see yuri smiling down at her. god she wished she could kiss those lips. forever. </p><p>“wake up unnie i’m done.” yuri said, face slightly blushing and went to the mirror to check on her makeup one last time. </p><p>yena tilted her head to the side. hiding the red blush that formed on her cheeks. the downside to yuri was her clinginess and physical affection. sure yena loved her hugs and kisses, but the younger didn’t know how much it truly affected her. curse her gayness. </p><p>yena stood up and made her way over to yuri. </p><p>“aishh this dongsaeng of mine is so cute!” yena cooed and grabbed the younger’s cheeks. </p><p>“come on, you look beautiful as always. let’s go to school.” yena tugged on yuri’s sleeve and pulled her to the door. yuri smiled softly and let herself be dragged away by the older. </p><p> </p><p>as the lunch bell sounded, yena got up from her seat groaning to herself. she was not fond of history, scratch that, school at all. the complete opposite of yuri who had straight A’s, the head of the choir program, and part of the student council. who even had that much energy anyways? she preferred playing games at home and watching anime. </p><p>she slowly shuffled her way to the cafeteria, if anyone saw her they would think she was a zombie. </p><p>yena opened the doors and looked around, trying to spot a certain redhead. she muttered small curses to herself, just wanting to find the young girl and collapse in her arms. it had been a long day of boredom in her defense. </p><p>yuri was sitting near the left wall obscured by all the student bodies and heads. with a small smile on her lips she made her way to the redhead. her smile disappearing once she had seen who she was talking with. lee daehwi. sophmore. </p><p>that boy irked her bones. the sophmore boy always gets in between their conversations and constantly asks yuri to help him study. yena knew that the boy had high marks and yet always seemed to ask yuri for help. </p><p>yena always asked yuri to turn him down. curse yuri’s oblivious self, and her kindness cause she never did. she can never decline someone when asked for help. </p><p>the two were laughing at something daehwi had said, before yena abruptly appeared behind yuri, arms wrapping around her waist. </p><p>“hey you’re in my seat” </p><p>yuri being stunned for a second, turned around with a shy smile. </p><p>“unnie! don’t be rude, greet daehwi!” </p><p>this was surprising to yuri because yena was never one to publicly initiate affection. she cuddled the younger and gave her affection behind closed doors. it had always been her clinging to yena. </p><p>“you’re in my seat daehwi, leave.” yena tightened her grip on yuri’s waist and placed her head on the girl’s shoulder. </p><p>“well i’ll be leaving now yuri, yena-noona, text me later yuri-ah.” daehwi said grinning, before getting up and leaving. </p><p>“what was that about” yuri asked, turning around in yena’s arms. </p><p>“what was what about” </p><p>“don’t play dumb with me unnie, why were you so rude to daehwi oppa”</p><p>"there's nothing wrong with him, he was just sitting in my seat that's all!" yena huffed and turned around. she started to eat the food yuri had gotten for them. </p><p>"ya! come on, are you jealous?" yuri poked yena's cheeks. </p><p>“me? never.” </p><p>yuri sighed to herself and began eating her food. however, she didn’t feel the strong gaze of the older girl lingering on her from the side. </p><p>yena could feel her heart tighten inside. how oblvious. </p><p> </p><p>the second time that yena felt the world was cursing her gay ass was when they were hanging out at yuri’s house. </p><p>the two girls were laying in yuri’s room. sprawled across each other just listening to music. after rattling on for about 15 minutes, yena noticed that yuri wasn’t listening to her rant about ducks. how COOL were ducks, they’re so cute and squishy.</p><p>yena peered across yuri’s shoulder. she was met with a sight that angered her. yuri was texting daehwi! the nerve of this girl to text him while they were hanging out. </p><p>“who are you texting?”</p><p>“oh just daehwi,” yuri responded and swung her legs over yena. </p><p>yena sat up and pushed her legs off of her. </p><p>“why are you guys texting?”</p><p>“is there a problem unnie? why can’t i text daehwi oppa?” yuri sat up now too. </p><p>“i-i just, i don’t like how you’re spending time with him. the study sessions and now the texting.” yena looked to the side to avoid yuri’s questioning stare. </p><p>yuri shifted across the bed to grab yena’s cheeks.<br/>
“is that a problem?” yuri asked, “ya, look at me yena.” her soft hands cradling yena’s face. </p><p>“don’t text him while we’re together. it’ll make me jealous.” yena whispered, gaze turning upwards to look yuri in the eyes. </p><p>“of course unnie, whatever you say.” she released her hands from yena’s face, turning away. </p><p>“it’s late i should get going.”</p><p>yena got up to leave, her hand resting on the door handle. hesitating a bit, she turned around and quickly pecked yuri’s cheek before exiting the room. </p><p>“goodnight yuri”</p><p> </p><p>yena fell back onto her bed. arms covering her face. her heart tightened inside her chest. </p><p>“stupid yena, stupid yena” </p><p> </p><p>it was the next day after school, yena went around the school looking for yuri. it was one of the rare days off that yuri didn’t have any after school activities. </p><p>yena was thinking of treating yuri to ice cream on their way home together. after searching all of the places that yuri would usually be found in. yena found herself at the back of the school sitting on a bench that overlooked the scenery. no hamster girl found. </p><p>it was a beautiful location for a school, with many trees, flowers and a large lake that would reflect the setting sun. yena found herself staring off into the lake, mesmerized by the colors of the sunset.</p><p>that’s when she overheard two people talking. a distinct husky voice that she recognized to be her best friend, none other than jo yuri, and the soft voice of daehwi. </p><p>“i don’t know daehwi, i’m flattered but i need some time to think about this.” yuri shyly tucked her silky hair behind her ear. </p><p>“don’t worry yuri, take all the time you need. i just want to make my feelings known.” daehwi stepped closer and embraced yuri in a tight hug. </p><p>yuri hugged him back, taking in the scenery. that was, before her eyes landed on yena. her stupid, beautiful best friend yena standing in the distance. </p><p>yena’s eyes were wide, mouth slightly open in shock. before yuri could react yena had already sprinted off. </p><p>yuri’s heart was <i>racing<i>. </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p> </p><p>the next couple of days yena avoided yuri like the plague. she didn’t respond to the younger’s numerous texts, opting to walk to school early by herself and avoiding the usual routes in the hallways yuri would normally take. </p><p>yena ate her food on the rooftop of the school alone where no one could bother her. she sighed to herself, how much more days of this could she take?</p><p> </p><p>to say that yuri was sad would be an understatement. the younger girl was absolutely devastated. after a week of yena avoiding her, she couldn’t take this any longer. </p><p>even her own mother had asked what was wrong with her. mrs. jo startled by her daughter’s change in mood and how the girl would isolate herself in her room. </p><p>yuri noticed that yena’s curtains were always shut. something the older would never do, “in case of emergencies.” she couldn’t just sit around anymore. it was late at night, but yuri slipped on an oversized hoodie and some shoes. she knew yena would still be awake. </p><p>she made her way over next door, promptly knocking on the door. a few seconds later, the door creaked open. </p><p>“who is it at this hour,” a voice croaked out. it was sungmin-oppa. </p><p>“ah, sorry oppa for waking you up. can i talk to yena-unnie?” yuri shyly asked, her head casted downward staring at her feet. </p><p>“go ahead yuri-ah, you guys should make up, i’ve noticed how sad she’s been this entire week.” he gently rubbed yuri’s head before bonking it lightly. </p><p>with a heavy heart yuri made her way up the stairs. yuri softly knocked on the door before opening the door. she saw yena sprawled on her bed arms covering her face, a nervous habit of yena’s. </p><p>“ya, oppa can you please leave me alone, i told you i’m not in the mood—oh.“ yena had uncovered her eyes and her gaze met yuri’s. she’s missed those chocolate brown eyes.</p><p>“why have you been avoiding me?” yuri whispered, her voice wavering. </p><p>“yuri i-“</p><p>“why’d you do that”</p><p>yuri’s eyes were tearing up. as she took a step closer to yena. </p><p>“do you know how lonely i’ve been”</p><p>“yuri i’m sorry” </p><p>“you avoid me for a week and all you have to say is ‘you’re sorry?’ yena talk to me! obviously something must be upsetting you!” yuri took another step closer. the two were very close now. </p><p>yena stood up, “i thought you were dating daehwi,” she choked out. </p><p>“who said that unnie? i mean he did ask me out but i rejected him later.” yuri responded, looking into yena’s eyes. </p><p>yena was beyond confused. she thought yuri had accepted daehwi’s confession. </p><p>“i-i thought you accepted his confession.” </p><p>“yena-ya, my silly duck i like someone else.” </p><p>“o-oh” yena’s gaze shifted downward, “who?” </p><p>“you.” </p><p>yena’s head swiveled up to meet the younger’s eyes.</p><p>“huh? you like me?" </p><p>“i like you unnie.” yuri was blushing furiously, “don’t make me repeat myself.” </p><p>“you like me?”</p><p>“YES unnie, how many- mmpH!” </p><p>yena had cut off yuri, surprising her with a kiss. yena pushed herself against the younger. the back of yuri’s knee’s hit the back of the bed, bringing the both of them down. yena on top of yuri.</p><p>their lips collided, teeth and all hitting each other. both lips coming to meet each other halfway in a crazed dance, as if the two longed for one another after many years a part. </p>

<p>yuri pushed her lips against yena’s even more. it was as if their lips were molded and created just for each other. it felt so <i>right<i>. after a couple seconds they broke apart, both gasping for air. </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>a thin strand of saliva connected the two girls. yuri was blushing like crazy. yena wiped it off yuri’s lips, and looked down on her. the younger looked completely dazed, her eyes unfocused.</p><p>“you like me?” yena questioned once again.</p><p>“yes unnie" yuri rolled her eyes at the older's antics. </p><p>yena’s eyes teared up. and she turned quickly to avoid the younger’s eyes. yuri let out a loud laugh. </p><p>“ya are you going to cry yena?” yuri asked, smiling at the duck-like girl. the older had always been a crybaby. </p><p>“shut up yuri” yena turned on her other side.</p><p>“oh come on unnie,” yuri grabbed yena, turning her so that they were both facing each other again. yuri smiled at yena, before leaning down and kissing yena once again. yena melted into the kiss, smiling softly.</p><p>she could feel yena grinning into the kiss. how adorable. she pulled her lips away from yena, irritating the older as she tried to follow the retreating lips. yena opened her eyes and pouted. only to reveal yuri’s smiling face.  </p><p>“goodnight unnie,” yuri pecked yena’s lips one last time and cuddled into yena’s neck. yena tightened her hold on yuri’s waist and placed a kiss on yuri’s head. </p><p>“good night yuri-ah.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>after years of just reading fanfics constantly, i decided to write one myself! it's not the best, and i'm not that content with how this turned out so give me feedback! i don't really like my writing style, so feel free to give me some tips and constructive criticism. thanks, i hope you enjoy reading this poorly written yenyul fic! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>